Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 63-139161 describes that a series of bicycle sulfonamide derivatives including S1452 possess an antagonistic activity to TXA.sub.2 receptor and is effective for the prevention or treatment of inflammation, hypertension, thrombosis, cerebral apoplexy, myocardial infarction, angina pectoris, cerebral infarction, asthma, and the like.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2-160758 discloses the lysine salt corresponding to S1452.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 3-17054 describes that S1452 is stable crystal.
However, no embodiment of the preparation of S1452 is described in any of the above patent publications. Therefore, it has been desired to develop a medical preparation, especially tablets, with which S1452 can be suitably utilized as a medicine.
Additionally, a preparation containing silica (silicon dioxide) is described, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 60-209518 and 2-178222, wherein the purpose of adding silica is to make tablets stabler in high-temperature storage, to prevent granules from adhering each other before coating them and the like, and so it is not related directly to the solubility of a principal agent in tablets. Namely, those technologies do not suggest the present invention at all.